


晋杰/《毒—烙印》7

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/《毒—烙印》7

　　陈志杰听阿猜提了很多外面的事情，比如洪先生搞了什么恶事，孩子最近如何，他叔叔前段时间顺着亚光之前的手机找到泰国来了，陈志杰总是裹被子缩在床上，看着阿猜笑，陈志杰笑起来的时候温和柔软，不似那时候刚进来一般，谁都无法战胜的模样，阿猜觉得自己喜欢上了陈志杰，所以他为陈志杰去寺里请了一尊玉佛为陈志杰戴上那个，莎的病也开始好转，一切都在变好，高晋偶尔也会带着孩子来找陈志杰，陈志杰会抱着孩子逗她，小女孩也会伸着手去勾陈志杰的手指，一时间高晋觉得这是个无害的，没有任何伤害的“母亲”。

　　但他不记得，狼在反击之前从不展现他的獠牙利爪。

　　洪先生的命令是让高晋送陈志杰去那个 杀人的厂子，他叫阿猜带陈志杰去，他甚至私心想着阿猜如果偷偷放了陈志杰他不会有反应，但是亚光和阿猜带着陈志杰去了那个场子，但是很久没回。

　　直到高晋再接到那个视频电话。

　　他本以为产完子还在月子期间的陈志杰应该是虚弱的就像他在牢房里时，只能裹着被子无力的任他摆布的一样，但是陈志杰却踩着洪先生的主治医生的脑袋，语气挑衅蔑视，甚至还带着一点兴奋，这是高晋没听过的语气，他想他可以拿孩子当砝码却突然想起。

　　昨天孩子发高烧，被亚光送去了医院，和莎在一起。

　　他谋划好了都，一点都没落下，他甚至什么都没给高晋留，高晋无奈的笑了起来，狼的爪子和利齿，即使是磨的平滑无害，他也会再次磨利自己的尖爪，使自己立于不败，也不会让自己处于弱势吧。

　　陈志杰身边站着的是阿猜和亚光，亚光还在训斥阿猜什么而陈志杰踩着那个主治医生的脑袋脸上没有什么表情，如果一定要说，大概是那双眼睛里重新燃起的火光让高晋重新记起初次见面时和阿猜搏斗的陈志杰，亚光抬起头看见高晋的时候脸上的表情突然肃穆了起来，阿猜则站在那里，手上还拿着一副面具，他抬起头看见高晋，便把那副面具挂到了腰间，洪先生坐在轮椅上，看着陈志杰这一行人也去看高晋，高晋迟迟没动手，他突然开口问道。

　　“今天之后我还能见到你吗。”

　　“看你自己。”

　　陈志杰手上拿着一把手术刀，转的又快又漂亮，脸上突然扬起一抹笑，他移开脚站起身，阿猜立刻跟在了他边上，高晋突然的不知道该说些什么，如果他偷偷把陈志杰藏起来，洪先生也不会发现也不会出事，但是他偏偏没敢这么做，他以为洪先生万能，其实洪先生也不过一个快死了的人，北孔普雷监狱里也没谁能比他的话更重，所以他到底是怎么才能这样子把一个他本来可以牢牢抓在手里的人从他身边这样推开的，他太疏忽了， 居然放跑了陈志杰，让阿猜那么自然的站在了他的边上。

　　陈志杰看着高晋纠结的表情，往前走了一步。

　　“你在想什么啊，不救你们老板？”

　　高晋于是冲了上来，同陈志杰纠缠厮杀。

　　陈志杰却在笑他，因为陈志杰是笑着的，他仿佛剖开高晋灵魂看见那片鲜红，高晋勾住陈志杰的手却被青年轻巧推开，陈志杰眼中含着轻蔑毫不在意对方的反应，阿猜挟持着那个推着轮椅的人，旁观者一般的看着这场闹剧。

　　陈志杰非常清楚高晋随随便便就能打得过他，但他也不清楚为什么高晋总要在可以对他一击毙命的时候收手，陈志杰想总不能是喜欢上他了吧，陈志杰下手拳拳到肉每一脚踢的都是最脆弱的地方，在他眼里高晋俨然显得优柔寡断，下手又迟疑不定，于是陈志杰下手便不留情，洪先生的头也被枪抵着，场中央高晋和陈志杰的搏斗看上去华丽且孤独，最终时刻高晋收回直冲陈志杰门面去的拳头，异常顺从的被按住了，陈志杰居高临下看着高晋。

　　“你输了。”

　　“嗯，我输了。”

　　陈志杰拿出一对手铐铐住了高晋，他站起身走到阿猜身边，似乎说了些什么，他俩看了一眼轮椅上的洪先生，扔了一个本子扔到高晋身上，高晋没有去看，他想或许这是陈志杰给他留下的，他抬起头去瞧那个他本来可以囚禁却反被他囚禁住的青年，他跟在阿猜身边，被阿猜扶着，离开了这个地方。

　　然后一群警察踢开了门，那个背影就已经不见了。

 

　　阿猜带着志杰去看了莎，医生说女孩恢复的很好，但是还需要查看一下，而那个小孩子在莎边上的小床上睡的香甜，陈志杰戳了戳小孩软软的小脸怎么也想不到这小孩会是自己生的，六个月了的小朋友还不是很乖，他想抱起小孩却被阿猜接过，阿猜看了一眼陈志杰手把手的教着几乎没怎么抱过自己孩子的志杰，志杰也就笑着让阿猜手把手的教他怎么抱孩子，莎看着她的父亲和另一位叔叔，他突然伸手拽住了陈志杰的衣角。

　　“爸爸。”

　　陈志杰吓了一跳看着还在滴水的莎，阿猜却都藏不住嘴角的笑悄悄的给莎比了个大拇指，陈志杰脸上有点红，他看了一眼阿猜又看了看莎，似乎有些别扭的牵着小孩子的小手，去碰了碰莎。

　　“那这就是你妹妹啦。”

 

　　陈国华警官一脸探究的看着坐在他侄子身边的阿猜警员，陈志杰怀里抱着一个，阿猜身边坐着一个，按照陈志杰的描述是他被送进监狱之后阿猜就非常的照顾陈志杰，陈国华看了看他侄儿怀里的小娃娃，又看了一眼阿猜，突然重重叹了口气然后拿出了一个红包递给了阿猜。

　　“今后就同志杰一起喊我小叔吧，别喊陈先生了。”

　　陈志杰小声的跟阿猜翻译了一遍，阿猜重重的点了点头，用有点蹩脚的中文喊了一声小叔。

　　陈志杰之后就跟着阿猜一起在泰国了，陈志杰手艺不错到街上开了个中餐馆， 也开始重新的读书，阿猜继续做着北孔普雷的狱警。

　　“猜，最近领居家搬来了新邻居诶。”

　　“邻居叔叔很好看哦！。”

　　莎和妹妹陈思捷一唱一和的开始夸起邻居叔叔，弄得陈志杰哭笑不得两只手一人揉了一下，阿猜端出做好的饭菜到桌上给陈志杰递了筷子一同坐下，随口问道。

　　“到时候要不要拜访一下？”

　　“也好啊，听说是华人来的，到时候可以请去光顾一下餐馆。”

　　隔壁的新邻居翻阅着那本让自己入狱几年了的本子，又抬起头看了一眼墙壁，隔壁正住着当年那个把自己送进监狱的青年男人抬起手抚摸那张他唯一留下来的照片，上面的青年浑身赤裸瑟缩着裹着一床被子，正闭着眼睛似乎承受着什么极大的痛苦一般。


End file.
